Nothing but a Pipe Dream
by MasterBakatare-san
Summary: But none of it mattered. Not anymore… She was finally home, it was finally finished.' Brief mention of Koenma from YYH...


MasterBakatare-san

(With a little sneaky help from GeeksRULE)

April 13, 2008

MB: So… I'm writing this for the April Maximum Challenge Drabble Contest on MediaMiner… I have bruises on my hand from being an acolyte at church. That big cross is heavy…

GR: The door is closed, so I'm helping. I couldn't resist.

MB: I knew you missed me!

GR: I see you every day, stupid.

MB: Oh… right…

MB: Guidelines:

Drabbles must be _exactly _500 words long.

The Story Type must be "Vignette"

The theme for the contest is "Home at Last"

GR: This has no pairing. MB is trying her hand at non-pairing fics…

MB: I don't expect to win this or anything…

Disclaimer: We do not own any character or plot or anything from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Only but a daze_

_Painted memories of home_

_Rousing guarded hope_

_- GeeksRULE_

Nothing but a Pipe Dream

Scarlet. Like a leaky faucet it dripped. Cascading down her delicate porcelain skin, covering every square inch of her body.

But none of it mattered. Not anymore… She was finally home, it was finally finished.

"Help me…" came her raspy voice, laced thickly with pain and relief. "Okaasan… Ojii-san… Otouto…"

Her weakened knees gave out from beneath her, and she fell hard into the ground, blood splattering everywhere.

But none of it mattered. Not anymore… She was finally home, it was finally finished.

And as her soul slipped out of her body, the last thing she heard was the cry of her dearest younger brother… _"Ane-ue"_

A tear slipped down her check. She was home, and she never wanted to let go… But…

She was so numb…

But none of it mattered. Not anymore… She was finally home, it was finally finished.

She could run around with her overweight cat, climb the Goshinboku like she used to with… _him_, before she left.

She could watch her brother grow up to be a fine young man, excelling in whatever he chose to do…

And all of it mattered. Now and forever… She was finally home where she belonged.

But, alas, it was not meant to be…

Her oak-colored eyes opened to a sight she did not expect.

A… _child_?

Moaning in pain, rather loudly, she alerted the tiny boy, and watched with half-lidded eyes as he scampered toward her. "Milady!" Came his squeaky cry. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

She sat up, fully opening her eyes, and openly stared at the Kodomo. "Where am I? Where is my family?"

The ex-miko observed his nervous actions, watching as his small hands that reminded her of Souta's when he was small, clasped together. "I'm sorry to say, Shikon no Miko-sama, that you are in Reikai…"

"Reikai?" The petite woman asked half out of curiosity, half out of impatience, "What is 'Reikai?'"

The small boy looked terribly saddened, "I'm afraid, milady, that you have… Passed on… Reikai is what humans call 'heaven…'"

Blackness overtook her mind again as her vision went blurry, and she heard another voice, a deeper one, calling out her name in desperation. Ruby flashed in her vision. _"Shippo…"_ She murmured in her state of mild delirium before her thoughts washed away with the tide of unconsciousness…

Her eyes opened again, and she found herself staring into a vast ocean of chartreuse. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes, as if trying to rid her vision of illusions.

It was still there, and she watched the man's eyes water. She observed every detail of the man; his claret-colored hair tied back in a low ponytail… His clear olive-colored eyes…

"I've waited so long… okaa-chan…"

And suddenly, she knew who he was. Feeling her heart ache with such happiness and longing, she cried out in delight, "Shippo-chan!"

And suddenly, she knew that she was going to be okay… Because none of it mattered. Not anymore… She was finally home… Where she belonged…

Ijou-desu

MB: YAY!! I'm DONE!!

MB: So the actual content (the 'meat' if the story, per say) was 500 words… The opening stuff was 142 words including the title, disclaimer, and Haiku (courtesy of GeeksRULE) and I'm just not going to count any of this after notes stuffs…

GR: I feel so refreshed… what fun this was…

MB & GR: WE'RE GOING TO KAWAII KON ON SUNDAY!! WITH ONE OF OUR FRIENDS!! (GR: He is both of our friends, and our parents are friends… MB: He's two grades younger than us we're twins, but I'm older … I think…)


End file.
